


Gimme the cat (Newsietober Day 26)

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsietober 2019 [17]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Brooklyn screams for attention, Fluff, Spot is a loving cat father, based on Newsies live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Spot brings home the "problem kitten" from the shelter, who turns out not to be such a problem after all.





	Gimme the cat (Newsietober Day 26)

Spot walked through the cat shelter, past row upon row of kitty condos stacked on top of each other. Dozens of paws reached through the barred doors, trying to snatch at Spot’s clothing or bat at his head. A condo in the back of the shelter caught Spot’s eye. It contained a little black kitten, who cocked her head and mewed at him as he approached.   
“Oh! I don’t think you want that one, sir,” the shelter worker said.  
“What?” Spot said. “Why wouldn’t I want her? She’s adorable!”  
“She’s one of our problem animals,” the shelter worker explained. “All of the families who have tried to adopt her have returned her within two days.” Spot looked at the kitten, who looked back at him and chirped.  
“That’s bullshit,” Spot said. “I want to adopt her.”  
“I’ll make a wager with you, sir,” the shelter worker said. “If you keep her for more than a week, you don’t have to pay the adoption fee.”  
“Deal,” Spot said, shaking the shelter worker’s hand. He filled out all of the paperwork and took the kitten, who he’d named Brooklyn, back to his apartment. As soon as he crossed the threshold, Brooklyn started screaming. Spot just set her down and went to the couch to watch TV. After about five minutes of screaming, it became clear to the little cat that her new father wasn’t going to pay attention to her. Perplexed, she padded over to him and put her front feet up on his knee.  
“Brrp?” She chirped.   
“Hello,” Spot said, lifting her into his lap. “Finally got tired of shrieking, didja?” Brooklyn curled up in his lap, purring softly. Spot smiled, stroking her. “I think we’re gonna get along just fine,” he said.


End file.
